Losing Control
by Roa1
Summary: Richard gets more than he bargains for. Warning: SLASH, M rated.


_This is slash (C/R), if you don't like the idea please don't read it and get offended. No offence is meant. Thanks to fh20s for being my beta._

_No copyright infringement intended._

Losing Control

By Roa1

Richard strained to hear his adversary. In the dark all he could use were his ears, attuned to the slightest sound. Eyes wide open, he stared into the blackness. His breathing quickened, he knew that his enemy was close. His head whipped round just as he felt a hand grab his arm. Immediately he was flipped over and slammed into the floor on to his back. Desperately he struggled to throw the attacker off, but the grip on his arms was impossible to break and then he felt the man straddle his legs. He made one last effort and gave up. He felt the man let go of him. Seconds later Richard's hood was pulled off and he was staring up at his opponent who said,

"I win again."

"Shut up, Craig."

"You _are_ getting better."

"I'm serious. Now drop it!" Richard warned, failing to see the funny side.

"Or what?"

Richard tried to get up again but, in an instant, both his wrists were pinned to the mat.

"Craig, stop messing about."

"Make me."

Richard was getting increasingly wound up. He knew he was as strong as his friend, he knew he was capable of beating him. He also knew that his inability to do so was all in his head and he hated that. He beat himself, every time, before even stepping on to the mat. And at times like these he also hated that smile of Craig's. His friend was doing it now, mostly because he knew how Richard felt about it.

"You're so cute when you're angry, you know that?"

"Get off me!"

"That's a first," Craig laughed, his smile broadening.

"This isn't funny," said Richard.

"No," his friend said, suddenly becoming serious. "It is sexy though," he added seductively.

"Don't..."

"Don't what?" the American said, as he lowered his head.

"Stop it!"

Craig brushed his lips over his lover's chest where his shirt had fallen open.

"What if somebody comes in?" Richard asked, glancing towards the door.

"I locked it."

It took a moment for the words to sink in.

"You planned this?" Richard asked, a look of indignation on his face.

"Well, you always end up like this and it's been getting increasingly difficult not to jump you."

"I don't always..."

"Yes you do," Craig murmured, as he continued his way up his friend's chest.

Richard struggled to get free one more time; angry at his friend's assumption, angrier with himself because he knew it was true. As he did so he felt his lover tighten his grip.

"I'm not in the mood," Richard complained.

"I'll see what I can do about that," his tormentor whispered, as he reached his neck.

"Please..."

"Please what?" he breathed into his ear. Craig smiled as he felt Richard begin to move beneath him. "You want me to stop?" He traced his friend's ear with his tongue as he ground his hips into him.

"Is that a trick question?" Richard gasped.

"I'll stop if you want me to."

"No you won't."

Craig laughed as he sucked on Richard's ear lobe, listening to his breathing quicken.

"You're right," he whispered, "you're just too damned irresistible."

He returned to nibbling his lover's ear, he knew it drove him crazy and he loved the way it was making him struggle under him.

"I'm going to kill you," Richard mumbled incoherently.

Craig smiled to himself as, seconds later, his lover groaned and turned his head allowing him access to stroke his tongue behind his ear.

"Gotcha."

"Shuddup," Richard moaned.

Craig continued to torment his ear as he felt his friend's body writhe beneath him. Richard tried to free his arms as he became more desperate, but Craig held on tight. He'd been planning this for a couple of weeks, casually asking if his friend fancied a trip to the gym. Today, finally, he'd said yes.

Then Craig began to kiss his way down his lover's neck, alternately nipping with his teeth, then sucking gently. He moved to his throat, feeling the skin beneath his lips vibrate as his friend groaned loudly. He imagined how it would feel to have Richard's mouth wrapped around his cock. Urgently Craig moved against him, feeling the hard body beneath him and the evidence of his growing excitement.

Continuing down slowly, inch by inch, he took a moment to suck on Richard's collarbone before moving on to his chest. Finding his friend's clothing impeding his progress he pushed it open with his cheek as he worked his way down, exposing his lover further. His tongue circled a nipple gently before stroking across it, lightly at first. As he heard Richard's moans increase he took the tip between his teeth, rubbing it with his tongue. Craig could feel his own heart racing as his friend moved his hips against him with mounting desperation. Ignoring the incoherent pleading he moved over to the other nipple, again starting out gently before using his teeth once more. Richard's back arched as Craig stroked the tip gently while nipping just hard enough to drive his lover to distraction. As his lover's moans became more frantic he sucked the hard nub into his mouth, rippling his tongue against it.

Craig didn't want to give up his advantage just yet, so he ignored the urge to rip Richard's clothes off and, instead, began to move back up towards his neck. He sensed his lover was close to losing it so shifted his hips so they were grinding into his thigh, only occasionally stroking against his groin. He heard his friend groan in frustration.

"Come on," Richard pleaded.

"In a minute," Craig replied as he explored the base of Richard's neck with his tongue, then moving tortuously back up his neck to his other ear.

"Please."

"What will you do for me?" Craig whispered as he ran his tongue along the outer edge.

"What?"

"Buy me dinner?"

"Piss off!"

"No, I didn't think you'd go for that. How about this month's paperwork?" he suggested, just before sucking on his lover's ear lobe.

"No way."

Craig smiled to himself at the desperate tone of his lover's voice.

"OK, an easy one then. You want me to speed this up?" Craig paused for a second then continued, teasing the underside of his lover's ear between each word. "Then admit…you…love...this." Richard's breaths came out in short gasps.

"Go on," Craig urged, dragging his teeth across the delicate skin. "If you say you love this I'll let you up."

"All right, all right," Richard relented.

"All right what?"

"Jesus! I love it, all right. I'm so turned on right now I think I might faint. Now get on with it!"

"But you said you _loved_ this," Craig replied as he pressed his body into the man below him, tightening the grip on his wrists.

"Bastard!"

"Now, now, that's not going to do you any good."

Richard cried out in frustration as Craig whispered in to his ear.

"God, that's sexy. Angry, frustrated and turned on."

"You better hope I never beat you!"

"Not gonna happen."

Further protests dissolved quickly into unintelligible moans as Craig continued his assault on the underside of Richard's ear. He was getting close himself so would have to take pity on his friend soon. He'd had so many plans but he didn't think he could hold out much longer. He rubbed his groin hard against his lover's hip as he felt the tension in himself build.

It took all his will power to stop. He raised his head, holding still as he watched Richard's face. He looked into those brilliantly blue eyes, barely focused, at his mouth as he gasped for breath, the small scar under his lip. He lowered his head slowly as the other man moved upwards to meet him. Just before their lips met Craig stopped, relishing that exquisite moment of anticipation. He felt Richard's stomach tense as he tried desperately to close the distance, his eyes fixed on Craig's mouth. Unable to resist, Craig brushed his lips against his friend's for a second before pulling away, his heart racing at the look of uncontrollable need on his lover's face. He dipped his head again, his tongue running over those inviting lips for the briefest of moments.

"Craig," Richard breathed, his hips thrusting uselessly against thin air, every muscle straining to bring him some relief. "Please."

Something in Craig snapped. He crushed his mouth into Richard's, pushing his tongue between his lips. His lover sucked it into his mouth as Craig let go of his wrists and began tearing at his clothes. Immediately he felt one of his friend's hands pulling his trousers over his hips while the other slipped down the front of them taking hold of Craig's cock. He moaned into Richard's mouth as he returned the favour. Desperate for release they both moved fast, thrusting wildly as their hands moved eagerly to satisfy each other. As he curled his thumb over the head of Richard's cock he felt his lover shudder against him, his teeth sinking into his shoulder to stifle his screams. Seconds later Craig cried out sharply as he climaxed violently. When it was over he collapsed on top of his lover, unable to move.

They lay there, both gasping for air, arms wrapped around one another. Eventually Craig turned his head.

"You bit me," he complained.

"You deserved it," Richard replied, his voice a little slurred.

"So you wouldn't want me to do that again sometime?"

His friend paused for a moment, catching his breath.

"I didn't say that."

As Craig gently kissed Richard's shoulder he couldn't stop himself from breaking into a smile.

The End


End file.
